1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control device that controls an onboard device, and to an idling stop system for an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
While a vehicle is being driven, in order to economize energy resources and to preserve the environment, it has been considered to pause the operation of the vehicle engine when a predetermined condition for such engine pausing holds, and this has also been implemented upon some automobiles (hereinafter this will be termed “idling stop”). Furthermore, with the objects of shortening the time for restarting after the engine has stopped, and of shortening the restart time if a restart request arrives during idling stop while the engine is still rotating due to inertia, it has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4,211,208), to perform speed-regulated power supply to the starter motor while the engine is rotating due to inertia, thus engaging the starter gear with the engine before the engine rotation is stopped (hereinafter this will be termed “pre-meshing”).